Pokemon - Explore of the other world
by NeedALife
Summary: Long after the heros time, it is time for the next generation to join the guild and start there own adventure but with a new threat haning over there head who will become the next heros and save the World? (Bad summary is bad...)


"Shake it this way, shake it that way and stir it all around" Spinda singed as he swirled around himself "and it's done. Here you go" he said and handed a 'yellow gummi soda' to a Shinx, who eagerly took it, "Thank you, Swirly" Shinx said and started looking for a table with space enough for her. _"This place is stacked with pokemons" _Shinx thought just before seeing a lone Riolu at a table in the back. She noticed other Pokemons avoiding that table. "Hi, can I sit here?" Shinx asked the Riolu.

"No!" Riolu snapped and glared at the Shinx, "okay" Shinx said as she sat down. Riolu sighted before turning back to her drink, _"just leave me alone-"_ Riolu thought before being interrupted by a happy voice: "What are you drinking?" Riolu glared at the Shinx again but decided to ignore her in the end.

"I'm Shinx but just call me Lox, okay?" Shinx said, Riolu ignored her.

"I want to join the guild, but they're busy right now so they told me to wait" Shinx smiled and waited for a reaction, none came.

"What are you doing in Treasure Town?" Shinx asked and waited for a reply, Riolu opened her mouth to yell at Shinx to shut up. But a terrified yell interrupted her, all in the café stared at Spindas corner where a Cacturne was holding his hand right in front of Spindas face, "you will give us" the Cacturne nodded to two Cacneas aiming at the other guests with needles "Some free drinks, right?" Spinda was shaking , but stuttered a weak no. Cacturne heard it and punched Spinda, knocking him out.

"Get the guild" Someone yelled but before anyone could leave the café, the Cacneas was blocking the stairway. It took under a minute for the café guest too start attacking the wrong doers but barely a second before it was all against all. Shinx tried to get it under control but could only help the weaker pokemons. Riolu was still in her seat and looked at flying drinks or stuff from treasure bags, "Wait don't fight-"Shinx tried to yell to the others. Riolu found it funny how everyone was fighting until a drink hit her.

Shinx was trying to protect Spinda who was slowly wakeing up. suddenly loud crash was heard and all turned silent and stared at the gabbing hoe in the wall, "BOSS?!" the Cacneas yelled as they ran towards the hole "take you're 'boss' and get. out." Riolu growled and sent out a aura there was yelling danger. Everyone went as close to the wall as possible, only Shinx didn't move from her spot. The Cacneas picked Cacturne up and dashed for the stairs, everyone just stayed quiet and looked at the Riolu, "I hope this make my drink free" Riolu said over her shoulder as she also left.

"That aura…"

"… only to be expected…"

"Scary… but that aura…"

Shinx only heard pieces of the others conversation as she also made her way towards stairs, this made one thing clear for her: _"Aora will become my partner no matter what!"_.

XXX

Shinx left the café and went into the town to look for Riolu, to her own surprise she found the said Riolu fast. "Start a exploration team with me!" Shinx yelled as she ran up to Riolu, who moved back so Shinx ran into the side of a shop, "ow…" Shinx mumbled and rubbed her nose "why should I?" Riolu asked and Ignored the weird looks from other pokemons who was passing by. Shinx jumped to her paws and turned towards Riolu, now with a red spot on her forehead and a red nose, "Because you're strong!" Shinx yelled eagerly while bouncing on the spot. "What will I get out of it?" Riolu asked irritated, Shinx stopped for a second to think about it "we can be friends and have adventures together " Shinx said happily but also in calm and assuring way. Riolu stared at Shinx with a surprised look before turning her head away to think over it with short nod turned back to Shinx. "you asked me what I was doing here in town, and truth is it's the same reason you are here" Riolu said looking away again, Shinx looked confused but quickly smiled and began to shake, "so… fine, I guess" Riolu mumbled, Shinx jumped with a cheer and began jumping around Riolu. _"I think I just made a big mistake…" _Riolu thought as Shinx kept jumping in circles around her.

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Explore of the other world.**

**this is the first chapter of a hopefully long fic. I'm making this passed on my friends with my character as Riolu and the one who gave me the idea, and second authors character is Shinx.**

**This story is passed on the game 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Explore of Sky' but is long after the real story line… more will get explained in later chapters.**

**From her on Shinx will be Called 'Lox' while Riolu will be Called Aora.**

**Please review or Favorite, but both also work. **__


End file.
